1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a work when machining the work by a milling machine, a grinder or the like machine tools.
2. Explanation of Prior Art
Generally, a work support of this type is adapted to hold a support rod at a predetermined height through a collet with a pressurized fluid supplied to a clamping actuation chamber (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-7868 proposed previously by an Assignee of the present Applicant).
Though the above-mentioned conventional technique is excellent in that it can strongly hold the support rod with fluid pressure, it has a problem that the foregoing holding force disappears when the actuation chamber loses its pressure due to the leakage of the pressurized fluid or the like.